


Lost

by chaoticlogic



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlogic/pseuds/chaoticlogic
Summary: Pairing: Thor X ReaderSummary: You have both lost everything, so it’s a good thing you’ve found each other.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue: Lost in Grief

All it had taken was a moment for your life to be ripped away from you.

Or apparently it was only a single snap.

Everything you had ever known was gone in a single instant, your mother, your father, your siblings, and even your best friends. Thanos had taken everything from you and you hated him. You were forced to pick up and move on completely alone. Well by pick up and move on, you sat in your empty house and cried for days on end begging the universe to bring them back or take you as well. You aren’t really quite sure in what ways you were changed by that moment two years ago. All you know is that it hurts.

You aren’t quite sure what made you decide to leave. Maybe the house was just too quiet, just too empty. You saw your family in everything you did and your friends everywhere you went. Not just your house, but your town was suffocating. You have always been one to have wild ideas, and you hadn’t had one in 2 years to the day. So while everyone else was taking flowers and candles to memorials and crying and reminiscing and begging the universe to take them too, you bought a one-way ticket to Europe. All you had was a backpack full of the few things you deem important enough to take with you and a heart full of ice.

You had always wanted to travel, so with what you had left you decided to do so. You went everywhere, you went to London and drank tea and ate little sandwiches. You went to Paris and had croissants while you gazed at the art. You went to Italy and had pasta and explored little nooks and crannies. You went to Ireland and drank up the air while you hunted for leprechauns. You visited the castles in Scotland and pretended to be a dragon as you stalked the halls. You found little bits of yourself as you explored the world, coming and going as you pleased. While you explored Greece you found a small town and decided to stay for a few weeks.

This is where our story actually begins.


	2. Chapter 1: Lost in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Road to recovery is long, but it has to start somewhere.

You had spent a lot of time in bars over the past few years. 

Bars of all kinds.

Small town bars, karaoke bars, sleazy bars, upscale bars, espresso bars and you have been barred from bars. One of your new qualities is your attitude and lack of sense of wellbeing. 

So when you found this town in Greece, that was unlike any town you had ever been in before, you had another crazy idea. 

“I’m going to open a bar,” you declare to yourself quietly as you take a sip of the wine in your glass. You hold it on your tongue just long enough to feel it overwhelm your taste buds. It’s sweet with just the barest hint of a bite to keep you on your feet. The bar itself is dark and just like your typical bar owned by men who live their lives in bars. Everything is some variation of brown or black or tan. Other than a wide variety of beers and mead there is only wine on the menu. The bartender is a gruff older man with a graying beard and sharp eyes. You can hardly see the other side through the haze of smoke and the sound of pool fills the air just as easily as the stench of body odor and cigarette smoke. 

You cooly eye the men in the corner as they laugh loudly with a man who looks like he hasn’t showered in days. His hair is messy and greasy, pulled back into a knot behind his head. His clothes are too tight and you can see the deterioration of a once lean physique. The worst part though was the way he laughs jovially with such sadness. This is an act. A front. A character. This man has lost everything he holds dear. 

You close your eyes and look away as pain shoots through your chest. That look in his eyes is far too familiar. You know it too well. You see it every time you see your reflection or a photo. 

Loss is crippling. 

You down the rest of your wine and push your way out of your seat. Fumbling in your wallet you pull out a ten and throw it down on the counter. When you turn around you walk right into a chair and feel the air knocked from your lungs as it hits you just right. You stumble back and keep your head down hoping against hope your hair hides you. You don’t want to talk to him. You want to get out. 

“M’lady! Are you okay?” calls a voice from the corner where the men are gathered. You glance up at them with a strained smile and half-wave before you right yourself and bolt for the door with as much dignity as you can muster.

You don’t go back to that bar again. 

And while not all of your wild ideas bloom into anything, the random idea to open your own place had. Out of necessity on your travels, you had taken many jobs at coffee shops and bars to make money while on your adventures. Caffeine and alcohol have a bad tendency to go hand in hand.

You spend your days exploring and working at a small store down the road from the small apartment you are renting. When not exploring you are working on a drink menu and while you can’t decide on coffee or cocktails you work happily on both. You talk with locals and discover the best ingredients and best kept secrets around town. 

You see him a few more times mostly in passing, and while he clearly doesn’t remember you or have any desire to get to know you, he is always polite. As if this is something that has been ingrained into him since birth. You also notice that even with the sadness in his eyes he is unusually handsome with a blinding smile, and when clean rather desirable. 

You don’t approach him. 

You can’t help yourself let alone someone else, and you decide quite early on, it is best to keep your distance. 

Your first official direct encounter with him happens one day in mid-August. You are out to lunch with a friend of yours. He walks into the quiet restaurant and very loudly declares his presence. Many of those in the bar raise their glasses to him and shout greetings. 

“Well… he’s still handsome, even if he has let himself go a little bit…” murmurs your friend as she takes a sip of her drink.

You furrow your brows and glance over your shoulder at the blonde man. 

“You know him?”

“You don’t?! He’s Thor!”

Your eyes widen and you turn to get a better look at him. He’s at the counter talking jovially with the man trying to put in a rather large order. 

You know the part he had to play in the battle. The battle that was lost. The battle that lost you everything. You thought you would hate him. You swore to yourself the moment you saw him you would break him apart from the inside out. You would make him bleed with words. You recall the speech you had practiced in your head. You had cursed at this man in the shower, the car, the dead of night, and every minute of every day since you lost everything. 

But you felt nothing. 

Time had made you realize that putting the weight of the world on the shoulders of one man isn’t fair. That he had lost friends, family and more that day as well. He had lost a piece of himself that day. 

He blames himself.

You look away from him as emotions overcome you. 

“Are you okay?”

You try to blink back tears, “Yeah… just something in my eye…”

She reaches out, “Are you sure-”

“Do NOT touch me!” you seeth as you jerk out of her grasp and stumble out of the chair and into none other than Thor. The drinks he had been holding rain down on top of you and soak you in the sticky sweet liquid. 

“M’Lady! I’m so sorry are you-”

“NO!” you practically screech before you bolt out the door. Tears stream down your cola covered face and your clothes stick to you. You don’t stop until you get to your apartment. Three hours later you are still curled up on the floor of your bathtub, the stream of water long turned cold as you lock everything back into the boxes they need to be in. 

Feeling nothing is better than feeling everything.

You know you are better off than you were a few years ago, but you still have a long way to go. 

You pick up the journal you haven’t written in for months, you once believed you had been getting better. Today had thrown you into the deep end and your grief and loneliness swallow you whole. 

I need to stay far away from Thor. 

While it is not overly hard to avoid Thor, apparently he had discovered X-Box and spent the majority of his time playing it, you are still a little paranoid. 

With time though, you relax and continue your crazy scheme of opening up your own place. Despite roadblocks and your desire to just live on a beach gazing at the ocean. You know you are getting to know the new you, who loves the beach because the sound of waves fills your head just enough to stop the memories. You miss your razor focus sometimes, but you also know that you need the time to make sure you are ready. You had already found the building and with a half-assed business plan and a prayer you get a loan and you buy the place. 

The whole time you vaguely wonder who would take a chance on you.

You spend your days decorating it as you dance to your entire playlist. Music from when you were a child spill from the speakers and while sometimes you have to stop and cry, sometimes you dance. The place is done in whites, grays, and blues with plants hanging from the ceiling and artwork on the wall. Regardless of what it becomes you want it to be happy. 

One day you notice a shadow in the doorway and glance up to see Thor looking directly at you. He seems surprised when he sees you and hesitantly waves at you. You get up and head over to the door and unlock it. 

“You’re the girl from the restaurant…”

It had happened months ago now and to be honest you are surprised when he recognizes you. 

“Yes… Sorry about my behavior that day… I was startled…” 

He gives a hesitant smile and nods, “I’m sorry… for startling you…”

“I backed into you… it wasn’t your fault…” you say as you hug yourself and avoid his gaze. 

“Is this yours? This place?”

You look around trying to see it with fresh eyes, as if you were the man standing in the doorway and seeing it for the first time, “Yes…”

“It’s quite lovely… What will it be?”

“I haven’t really decided yet… I have a coffee menu and a cocktail menu… Sometimes I feel like it’s night and day battling in here.” 

“Perhaps I could help?”

You regard him with suspicion and hope this isn’t a bad idea. It’s not that you think he will hurt you, but you know what he reminds you of. He hurts you in other ways he doesn’t mean to.

“Sure… give it a go,” you say as you make room for him to enter the shop and he follows you over to the table you had been sitting at. He sits down beside you and you hand him the menus. He regards them for a moment before he lays them down. 

“Do both.”

“Both?”

“Yes both. They are both excellent. Loki…”

He pauses and you watch as he subtly collects himself, “Loki,” he continues with conviction, “would have adored this place and your menu. He would never have admitted it, but you wouldn’t have been able to get him out of here.”

You regard him for a moment before a soft smile breaks out onto your face, “I’ll call it The Trickster then, and use both of the menus.”

He nods and avoids your eyes as he looks down, he’s pretending to study the menu, but mentioning his brother obviously tears him apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please drop me some Love!!


End file.
